


Happy Birthday Captain

by creamcakesequalslove



Series: Birthday Drabbles [3]
Category: Ant & Dec RPF, Take That (Band)
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: It is Gary Barlow his 46th birthday. Will he spend it on his own or will he be surprised by someone?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> I wrote this story while I was listening to a Take That playlist on Spotify. This story is complete fiction and is not true at all, because the ships I wrote about are not real. I own nothing but these words I have written.
> 
> Gary and Robbie are both single and they don't have children in this fic. I wrote it from Gaz's point of view.
> 
> **_Furthermore, I would like to wish the one and only Mr Gary Barlow, OBE, a very happy 46th birthday. x_ **

My alarm went off at 11 in the morning. It was January 20, my 46th birthday. I did feel a year older as I woke up on my own in my double bed.  
I checked my phone and there were a few messages from Howard and Mark, I even got a text from Jason. They were all wishing me a happy birthday.  
The person I looked forward to the most of reading a message from, did not text me. The last time I met up with Robbie was at his BRIT Icon Award show last November and since our last meeting I could not stop thinking about that handsome man.

I stepped into the shower after I got out of bed. My hands roamed over my lower body while thinking of the guy I had a crush on for ages.  
I got out of the shower after ten minutes and I dried myself with a white towel. I pulled on a pair of Calvin Klein briefs and I wrapped my dressing gown around me.

The doorbell rang as I walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. I changed my destination and I went to answer the door.  
"Happy birthday, Captain!" I heard as I opened the front door.  
There he was. The dark-haired man I have been in love with for the past few years: Robbie freaking Williams.  
I let Rob in and I received a bunch of colourful roses. "Happy 46th, Gaz," my mate said.  
"Thanks for the flowers, Rob," I replied as we walked into the kitchen.  
I put the flowers in a vase. "Do you want some lunch as well?"  
"Please sit down, Gaz. I'll make you some lunch. After all, it's your birthday today," Robbie offered. "If that's alright with you?"  
I smiled at the thought of my crush making me lunch. "Go ahead, mate. Cook me something nice."

Rob made some sandwiches with ham and pickle in a short amount of time. He handed me a plate. "There you go, Captain."  
"I didn't you know you could make such sandwiches, Rob," I said as I swallowed my first bite.  
"These sandwiches are my favourite," the younger man grinned.

"I have a present for you, Gaz," Robbie told me as we watched some telly in the living room. I changed my clothes to something more decent and it was half past one in the afternoon.  
"What is it?" I asked curiously.  
My mate smiled widely. "Open the front door and you will find out."

I wondered what I could find behind my door and I walked towards the door to find out.  
A familiar man stood in front of me as I opened the door. He had a trolley with a very big present on it with him.  
"Jonny?" I said surprised to Jonathan Wilkes, who was Robbie his best mate. I pointed at the big gift. "Is that my present?"  
"Yes, it is. Can I come in?" Jonathan replied.  
I let Jonny in and he pushed the trolley into my hallway. The lid of the wrapped box opened and two famous Geordies jumped out. "Surprise!"  
"What the hell is going on here?" I asked shocked. "Rob! Get in here now!"  
Robbie came in laughing his head off. "You should have seen your face when they jumped out!"  
I stared at Rob. "Why are Ant and Dec my present?"  
"Because they are our mates and we wanted to celebrate your 46th with you today," my former bandmate replied.

The five of us celebrated my birthday until it was 10 in the evening.  
"I have to go home, lads," Jonathan said. "I have to go back to Nikki and Mickey."  
Rob and I also said our goodbyes to Ant and Dec who were going home as well.  
"Thanks for stopping by, boys," I told the leaving guests as I hugged Jonny.  
Ant pulled me into an embrace. "Have a nice end of your birthday, Gary."  
"Thanks for having us, mate," Dec commented as we hugged too.

"Thank you for organising this, Rob," I told my mate as I closed the door behind me after the three guests left. "I had an amazing birthday. All thanks to you."  
Robbie hugged me tight and he pressed a kiss to the side of my head. "Everything for my Captain."  
I stared at my former bandmate and I pressed my lips on his before I had any idea of what I was doing. We shared a kiss that lasted about three seconds.  
"Why did you do that?" Robbie asked as we separated.  
"I've been in love with you for ages, Rob," I honestly replied.  
My mate smiled. "Then you should have kissed me sooner."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because I'm in love with you, Gaz," Rob said. "As long as I can remember."  
I smiled back. "Can I kiss you again, then?"  
Robbie kissed me instead of giving me an answer to the question.  
"You don't have to ask me that ever again," Rob told me before he pressed our lips together again.


End file.
